So Close
by silksenseoverload
Summary: Our foreheads touched. I wish this night would never end. That I would be in his arms...and we would be together...but the world would disagree. We will be pulled apart at dawn. Before anything else...he sealed my lips with a passionate kiss...


Hey everyone! Happy Valentines day! Here's a Valentine Drabble for you all, this will feature my OC - Megera (Menivia) Varrowe. Please fav, follow and review! Luff y'all

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, OR THE SONG 'SO CLOSE'. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, ELAINE, AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

**So close**

"Any plans with your Prince Charming?" Asked Elaine, "umm...no...?" I answered, I wasn't sure if Ahk had anything planned...well, he certainly didn't tell me. "A package came earlier today, at about 7:00am, you weren't awake yet" said Elaine brushing her teeth. "Oh course I wasn't awake, I just woke up, and it's 11:30" I said, "did you grab some breakfast?" I asked, since on Saturdays, Elaine would grab us some breakfast, and on Sundays, it was my turn to do so.

It was something we did in order for us to live in harmony. We certainly do not fit in Amity or Abnegation, trust me, both of us wouldn't last a day there.

"Any plans with Blaise?" I asked getting dressed before going to the loo - since Elaine was brushing her teeth there, "yeah, of course! It's valentines day, and we're dating" she said rolling her eyes, "so, no Skype calls? Or even normal calls? No plans?" She asked again, I only shrugged.

I walked over to the package, tied to it was a letter. I opened it quickly. The first thing I saw were hieroglyphs...I think we all know who sent this.

_Dear Meg, _

_It's Valentine's Day, and I know I can't be walking around with you during the day, and go on a date with you during the day, but I would like you to open the package - I know you opened the letter first because after 3000 years of knowing you, you always go with 'letter then package'. _

_Please wear the things I gave you, and later on tonight, the bracelet will glow, and lead you where you need to go... _

_Love you, Jewel. Happy Valentines day!_

_With love, _

_Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land of my fathers. _

I tore open the brown wrapping paper, opened the lid of the box inside. What I saw amazed me.

A gold diadem, a necklace, and...Menivia's shoes...I took them out.

I get it. He wants to see me in that dress again. That one dress Celesta made for me, that dress Menivia wore to the festival.

"So, I guess you do have plans?" Said Elaine with a smirk, "yes, I guess I do!" I chuckled.

* * *

It was 6:30, I was wearing a gold top with jeans, with the necklace and shoes in the package. The diadem was in my bag, because who wears diadems anymore? And the dress...well...I can always snap my fingers and make the dress appear! I was all dressed up, watching TV.

Then my bracelet started glowing...I switched off the Telly, grabbed my bag, and followed the glow. There was a golden wisp that came out, and it formed a little ball of light.

It floated around me and guided me to the front gates of Cambridge, were a man wearing a shirt and jeans stood.

Ahkmenrah.

The ball of light floated towards his face. He smiled. Dreamiest thing ever. I rushed to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you"

"I love you"

I chuckled, he was so sweet.

"I love you too" I said before placing a kiss on his lips.

He took me to the museum, where everything was alive and dancing. I waved to Lancelot who was the cover DJ whenever Ahk wasn't there.

Speaking of Ahk, where is he?

Then...a familiar song started playing.

**_You're in my arms_**

Someone wrapped their arms around me from behind.

**_And all the world is calm_**

And planted a kiss on my shoulder.

**_The music playing on for only two_**

Ahkmenrah. Defiantly.

**_So close together_**

I snapped my fingers

**_And when I'm with you_**

My golden top and jeans transformed into a glittering gold dress, the same one Menivia once wore.

**_So close to feeling alive_**

"Happy valentines day, love" he said beside me ear.

**_A life goes by_**

**_Romantic dreams must die_**

He spun me around.

**_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_**

My eyes met his.

**_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_**

He reached into my bag, and took out the diadem.

**_And now forever I know_**

**_All that I want is to hold you_**

And he placed it carefully, on my head.

**_So close_**

He pulled me close to his body, and we swayed to the music.

**_So close to reaching that famous happy end_**

**_Almost believing this one's not pretend_**

**_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_**

**_So far, we are, so close_**

We spun and danced like royalty, taking over the dance floor. He twirled me around, gold wisp-like-water-looking things were around us, setting the mood.

**_Oh how could I face the faceless days_**

**_If I should lose you now?_**

**_We're so close_**

**_To reaching that famous happy end_**

**_Almost believing this one's not pretend_**

**_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_**

We stopped spinning.

**_So close_**

He pulled my closer to him.

**_So close_**

Our foreheads touched. I wish this night would never end. That I would be in his arms...and we would be together...but the world would disagree. We will be pulled apart at dawn.

**_And still so far_**

And he sealed my lips with a passionate kiss...


End file.
